


Late Night in the Morgue

by MaeveBran



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 116. After running tests in the morgue, Henry and Molly/Iona get it on. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night in the Morgue

“ _You had me with the new scarf_ ,” Molly Dawes teased. “ _But I must admit, I'm genuinely impressed_.”

“ _I have my moments_ ,” Henry Morgan said as he smirked.

Molly fisted her hands in the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer. “ _Right now is one of them_ ,” she said before she pulled him into a kiss.

Henry hesitated a second and then wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss. Molly ran her hands through his hair. He shuffled a step closer so she didn't have to lean so far from the autopsy slab she sat on.

Henry pulled back a bit, before he completely lost his head.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I'm just going to put this over here,” he said as he moved the couch cushion to the next slab over. “After all we don't want to contaminate the evidence, do we?”

“Contaminate the evidence?” she teased. “Is that what you're calling it?”

Henry chuckled as he moved back to her.

“What ever you want to call it is fine by me,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her again. He slid one hand behind her neck and the other to her waist.

Molly slipped her lips from his and nibbled his neck while her hands were busy pushing the suit jacket from his shoulder. He obliged her by letting go so the garment could slide to the floor. She moved on to unbuttoning his waistcoat and pushed that off too.

He re wrapped his arms around her. One hand drifted up and down her back looking for the fastening to the dress. This time it was he who slid his mouth from hers and kissed her neck whilst his hands unzipped the dress. His hands eased the dress from her shoulders and he kissed down her neck to her collar bone and further as the dress fell away, revealing that she wasn't wearing any under garments. At least not on her top half. He'd have to explore further down, later. He kissed one breast and then the other. His hands moving the whole time, dragging the dress further and further down, until it bunched at her waist.

Molly pushed Henry back and hopped off the slab. Her dress pooled at her feet, proving that she wasn't wearing any lingerie. Henry held a hand out to her and helped her step over the dress. She stood there in her stockings and heels and attacked the buttons on his shirt which she pushed off of his shoulders and it landed on the dress. The under shirt soon joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor as Molly pushed him back wards. He landed on the slab behind him. He started to yelp at the contact of his bare back but she kissed him and muffled the sound.

Molly climbed up to straddle Henry on the slab. She first attacked his belt and pulled it free of the loops on his trousers.

“Shall I make you beg?” she asked as she sat up to look him in the eye. She held the belt over the side and acted like she was going to crack it like a whip but just dropped it on top of the clothes.

“I'm not far from it now,” he said, reaching a hand to stroke down her side. “I'll beg if you want me too.”

“No need,” she said as she leaned forward and unfastened the button and zipper on his trousers. He lifted his hips just enough that she could drag the trousers and the boxers beneath down to his knees. She settled herself over him and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

“Molly,” Henry moaned. “You're killing me.”

“Then you're in the right place,” she teased as she rubbed against him.

“Please,” he whispered.

She smiled and let him slide into her. He gasped and pulled her down to kiss him. She kissed him enthusiastically for a minute but then sat up again. She started riding him. He placed his hands on her hips and held on. 

“Henry,” she whispered against his ear just before she let out a long shuddering breath as her pleasure peaked.

Henry turned his head to kiss her again as he thrust a few more times. Then he was groaning out his own climax.

Molly collapsed onto him, one arm resting with the hand over his scar.

“Good thing we're in the morgue,” she said. “I think you just killed me.”

“Only a little, I should hope,” he said smugly. He knew they should get up and leave before the security guard or someone came in, but Henry had no energy left to move. 

“I'm sure I'll recover,” she said. “Eventually.”

They lay there, content and relaxed for awhile. Eventually, Molly slid off of Henry and dressed, it was too cold to be naked long in the morgue. Henry sat up and got off the slab. He pulled his boxers and trousers up and fastened them. She handed him his clothing one item at a time. She smiled as she watched the normally composed Dr. Henry Morgan get dressed, with each item more of the control and composure returned until he was fastening the belt and the normal Henry was there before her. 

Once he was fully dressed, Henry pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time- four in the morning. 

“I better see you home,” he said.

“I can catch a cab,” she said. “You probably have reports to write about the tests we ran.”

“And an autopsy slab to re sterilize,” he smirked. “I'll see you to your cab.”

“I'd appreciate that,” Molly said.  
They walked side by side to the elevator, not quite touching but in each other's space. They rode to the first floor in companionable silence. In the lobby, Molly pulled the cell phone from her purse and called for a cab.

“Thanks for a memorable date,” she said, once she hung up her call.

“You're welcome,” he said.

“We'll have to do it again sometime,” she smiled.

“Next time, without the murder investigation,” Henry said. “I promise.”

“That would be nice,” she said. A yellow cab pulled up to the curb. “I think that's my ride.”

He walks her to the cab. He opens the door for her and she steps around the door but pauses. Henry kisses her quickly.

“Good night, Molly,” he said.

“Good night, Henry,” she said and got fully into the cab. He shut the door for her and raised a hand in a wave. She waved back as the cab pulled away from the curb.

Henry turned around and went back into the building. He had things to do before he could reasonably call Hanson, Jo, Lucas, and the Lieutenant about his discovery. He smiled at the interesting turn his evening had taken. He had both made progress on a murder investigation and had an enjoyable night out with a woman he cared about. The evening had shown him just how much he was beginning to care about Molly. That might be a problem later, but for now he'd bask in the glow of a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are direct quotes from the episode and I didn't write them. The brilliant writer of the episode, Anderson Mackenzie, did.


End file.
